


Ryndoril Flashback - Guild Brother

by phoenixquest



Series: Ryndoril and Ondolemar [11]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Angst, Drinking, Drunkenness, First Time, M/M, Sex, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 21:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2125704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixquest/pseuds/phoenixquest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he ever met Ondolemar, Ryndoril was in the Thieves Guild. His relationship with Rune was alluded to in my story "Shadowmarks" - and here's the story telling about it. Spoiler warning for the entire Thieves Guild quest line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ryndoril Flashback - Guild Brother

Ryndoril sat in the Ragged Flagon, wrapping a bandage around his arm. He’d just been through the house of the Thieves Guild Master, Mercer Frey, looking for evidence, and he’d run out of healing potions before getting sliced in the upper arm with a swinging axe trap. 

“Thanks, Bryn,” Ryndoril said with a tired smile after his Nord mentor finished helping him bandage the sliced arm properly.

“Sure, lad,” Brynjolf said, a tight smile of his own gracing his lips. “I’m going to go look over those plans better before we have to meet Karliah.”

“I’ll see you there,” Ryndoril nodded, getting to his feet. He was going with the Guild Second to meet the Dunmer later – for what, she wouldn’t say. In the meantime, Ryndoril wanted something to eat and a strong bottle of wine.

A week ago, he’d set out with the Guild Master himself, intent on killing Karliah – the Dunmer who, they’d all been informed, was trying to take down the Guild. After fighting through a ruin with Mercer, Ryndoril had been shot with an arrow by the Dunmer woman and paralyzed. Stuck on the floor, he found himself listening to the revelation that far from being a traitor, Karliah was the only one who knew the truth – _Mercer_ was the one betraying the Guild.

Mercer Frey knew he couldn’t risk having Ryndoril know the truth, too, so he stabbed him in the gut, sneering as he walked away. When Ryndoril had awoken, it had been to see Karliah sitting with him, outside the ruin, and finding himself healed. When the Dunmer had explained everything – how Mercer was trying to take down the Guild, how he was betraying everyone – she and Ryndoril had raced to gather proof of what Mercer had done, hurrying back to the Guild as fast as they could.

Now that they were back, it had been revealed that Mercer had stolen every last precious item from the Guild’s vault over the years, and all the Guild was out for his blood. Ryndoril was being regarded as a hero, and Brynjolf had sent him to do one more thing – check the Guild Master’s house in Riften for any evidence of where he may have gone. Once his evidence had been obtained – albeit at the loss of some blood – he returned to the Flagon, where Brynjolf helped bandage his arm and told him Karliah was going to meet them later outside Riften.

“Bowl of stew, Vekel, and the finest wine you’ve got,” Ryndoril said, quite tired as he walked up to the bar. It had been a _very_ long week. He started to set the gold to pay on the counter, but Vekel shook his head, pushing Ryndoril’s hand back.

“This one’s on us,” Vekel informed him seriously. “You’ve done a great deal for the Guild, Ryndoril.” The elf smiled, taking the food and wine that was offered a moment later and heading back to an isolated table to sit. Most of the Guild was scattered around Riften – either in the Cistern, the Ratway, or up in the city proper – to keep an eye out for Mercer, and Ryndoril had to admit he was grateful for the peace.

He’d finished half his stew and started on the wine when a sudden cry startled him into looking up.

“Ryndoril!” Rune said, sounding amazed as he hurried toward the Bosmer. “You – they were right. You’re alive!”

“I am,” Ryndoril nodded, grinning at the handsome Imperial. Though he was fond of almost all his Guild family, he held a special fondness for the kind, caring Rune.

“Gods,” Rune breathed, looking awestruck and impulsively bending down to hug the Bosmer. Ryndoril winced as it jostled his injured arm, but was nonetheless pleased with the Imperial’s gesture. “When Mercer said – “

“I know,” Ryndoril nodded, hugging the Imperial back briefly before they let go of each other. “I’m alright, though. Promise.”

“What the hell happened?” Rune asked, wide-eyed. “And what about your arm?”

“Just a cut,” Ryndoril said, shrugging it off. “Have a seat. It’s quite the story.”

Rune listened in awe as Ryndoril told him everything that had happened since he left the Flagon with Mercer.

“And now Brynjolf’s trying to figure out what the papers I found mean,” Ryndoril finished. “We’re going to go after him.”

“Good,” Rune said angrily. “I can’t believe he tried to _kill_ you, Ryndoril.”

“Believe me, he’ll pay for it,” Ryndoril said grimly. If there was one thing he didn’t like, it was people messing with his life callously – and combined with everything else Mercer had done, Ryndoril was downright enraged at the man.

“Just be careful, yeah?” Rune said softly. Ryndoril smiled cockily at him.

“Worried about me, are you?”

“Yes,” Rune said, utterly serious and keeping his eyes on Ryndoril’s. “Ryndoril…I thought you died.”

“But I’m alright,” Ryndoril said, his smile softening.

“I didn’t know that,” Rune whispered. “I thought…I was sure I wouldn’t get to…” He trailed off, getting up from his chair, and the next thing the surprised Bosmer knew, Rune was kissing him.

“Rune?” Ryndoril asked, his voice barely a breath as the Imperial pulled away. Rune looked uncertain yet determined. “I…had no idea you felt that way.”

“Attracted to you?” Rune asked with a half-smile, his hand coming up to push Ryndoril’s hair back behind his pointed ear. “How could I not be?”

“Fair question,” Ryndoril grinned, making the Imperial laugh.

“Gods, Ryndoril,” Rune said, shaking his head but still smiling. “When I didn’t think I’d hear that humor around here again…”

“Well, it’s back, and worse than ever,” Ryndoril laughed. He got to his feet, putting a hand on the Imperial’s shoulder. “Listen, Rune – I’ve got to go meet Brynjolf for something. We’ll…we’ll talk later, yeah?” he finished hopefully.

“Aye,” Rune smiled. “I’d like to.” Ryndoril set off to meet Brynjolf and Karliah, feeling a certain lightness coming over him. It was nice, he thought, to have someone to care about him like that.

*****

_Three weeks later…_

“New Guild Second,” Rune grinned, toasting Ryndoril with a bottle of wine. The two were sitting in the training room the night after the big announcement. Brynjolf had wanted Ryndoril to take the job of Guild Master with Mercer gone, but Ryndoril wouldn’t hear of it – he finally convinced the Nord to take the position himself by agreeing to be the Guild Second. Fortunately, Brynjolf hadn’t made a big fuss about it – the ceremony was kept short and simple, much to Ryndoril’s relief.

Now he was in the company of the handsome Imperial man again, just the two of them after the others had gone to sleep. Not many were left in the Cistern, actually – there were jobs aplenty now that the Guild’s luck had been restored, and many of their members were off making them coin.

“Ridiculous, isn’t it?” Ryndoril said cheerfully, taking a drink of his wine.

“Nah,” Rune said, shaking his head and kicking his legs over Ryndoril’s where they sat. Ryndoril grinned. “You’re the reason the Guild’s back to the way it was before,” Rune reminded him, “and considering what all it took to get here…I’d say you deserve it.”

“Cheers, my handsome friend,” Ryndoril said flirtatiously. He hadn’t had a lot of time to be alone with the Imperial since Rune had kissed him – too much else going on – but the few moments they’d managed to steal together were heavy with desire. Now, though, it looked like they might have the chance to take their relationship to the next level – finally.

“I assume this doesn’t mean you’ll be sticking around the Guild any more often than usual,” Rune teased the Bosmer.

“Probably not, no,” Ryndoril agreed. “Brynjolf would’ve been crazy to make me the Guild Master.”

“Yeah,” Rune laughed.

“I’ll still come back and visit you, though,” Ryndoril winked. Rune smiled brilliantly.

“You better,” he nodded, taking another drink of his wine.

“Not like you’ll be here so often,” Ryndoril countered. “Lots of jobs to go around, these days.”

“All thanks to you,” Rune said admiringly. “But…I’d always make time for you, too.” Ryndoril smirked, flattered.

“How’d the last job you went on go?” Ryndoril asked, moving closer to the Imperial now. Rune reached for the Bosmer’s free hand and took it, his touch making Ryndoril tingle.

“It went well,” Rune nodded, pleased. “Delvin sent me over to Markarth…” Rune went on telling his story, but Ryndoril found himself paying far more attention to the way the Imperial’s lips were moving so tantalizingly than the words they were saying.

“I want to kiss you,” Ryndoril said promptly when Rune stopped talking. Rune laughed.

“Were you listening to a word?” he asked the Bosmer curiously.

“Markarth,” Ryndoril nodded. “You went to Markarth.”

“And aft-mmpph!” Rune was cut off as Ryndoril pulled him in for a kiss. Rune chuckled against the Bosmer’s lips – the elf’s actions didn’t surprise him in the least. “You could let me finish,” he chastised teasingly as they pulled apart a moment later.

“But then I’m not kissing those nice lips,” Ryndoril winked. “And that’s just a tragedy.”

“Flirt,” Rune grinned.

“You kissed me first,” Ryndoril reminded the man.

“Aye, and I’m glad I did,” Rune said, a little more serious now. “I like this, Ryndoril.”

“So do I,” Ryndoril said, smiling radiantly. It had been a while since he’d been in a proper relationship with anyone, and it was nice to feel the companionship again, particularly with someone he’d already gotten to know and liked so much.

Rune leaned in to kiss the elf once again, and this time their lips met unhurriedly, their tongues brushing gently against one another, taking the time to savor the taste.

“Have you ever done this with a man before?” Rune murmured, pulling back several moments later with his hands tangled in Ryndoril’s red hair. The wine bottles lay forgotten and mostly empty on the floor.

“Depends on what you mean by ‘this’,” Ryndoril replied cheekily. “I’ve been with other men, yes. I’ve no interest in females.”

“And have you let another man inside you?” Rune asked. Ryndoril actually flushed.

“Er…no,” he admitted. “It never…felt right. I know that’s dumb,” he added quickly, looking sheepishly into Rune’s eyes, but the Imperial smiled, stroking through the Bosmer’s hair.

“Not at all,” Rune disagreed. “It’s a personal thing. I know.” He paused, looking curiously at the wood elf. “So…does it feel right now?” Ryndoril reddened further – what was the _matter_ with him? He was the flirtatious and open one, why was he shy all of a sudden?

“Well…yeah, it could be,” he said sincerely. He _did_ really like the Imperial, and of course he trusted him. Rune grinned, thrilled.

“Then I’ll show you how it’s done, yeah?” Rune asked, still running his fingers through the wood elf’s hair.

“Alright,” Ryndoril whispered, then leaned in to kiss him again.

It was no secret the training room was often used for such activities; there weren’t that many private places to go within the Flagon, so the thieves had to make do. It was unlikely, at least, that anyone would come in on them, seeing how late it was.

The man and the elf continued their slow kisses, savoring each moment together where they didn’t have to hurry. Rune started to pull off Ryndoril’s Guild leathers, and Ryndoril did the same to the Imperial. Before long, they were both naked on the fur they’d spread over the floor, Ryndoril lying on his back beneath Rune.

Their pace had become more fevered as more skin was bared, and now they were heatedly attempting to devour one another as their lengths brushed together between them. Soft strokes accompanied harsh kisses, and Rune was delighted to find out about the sensitivity of Ryndoril’s elven ears.

“Gods, Rune, please,” Ryndoril finally whimpered, unable to be patient any longer. He needed the Imperial desperately; it had been far too long since he’d been able to take care of himself, and he was needier than he had been in a very long time.

“Can’t say no to that,” Rune chuckled. He moved himself off the wood elf, reaching into one of the pockets of his armor and pulling out a small bottle of oil before settling back between Ryndoril’s legs. “I’ll be careful,” Rune assured the Bosmer, laying a gentle hand on Ryndoril’s thigh.

“I know,” Ryndoril said, a breathless smile on his face. He almost couldn’t believe this was actually about to happen. “Though I’m not exactly new to…being touched there.” Rune grinned.

“Good,” the Imperial nodded, slickening his fingers. He trailed two warm fingers over Ryndoril’s hardened length, making the Bosmer shudder with anticipation. Ryndoril was gripping the fur on either side of him in his hands in restraint; he wasn’t all that patient, and the waiting was killing him!

Finally, slowly, Rune rubbed his fingers around Ryndoril’s waiting opening, causing the Bosmer to groan loudly.

“Shh,” Rune laughed, continuing his ministrations. “You’re going to get us heard.”

“Gods,” Ryndoril moaned. “I can’t help it, Rune…been so long.”

“I understand,” Rune grinned. He began to push a finger inside the Bosmer, and Ryndoril yelped at the sensation. Rune groaned softly as well at the ease with which his finger slipped inside – he wasn’t going to have to be patient very long.

“Rune…” Ryndoril whined, grasping at the fur-covered floor.

“Just be patient,” Rune chuckled, amused at the Bosmer’s impatience.

“But this is the part I’m already used to,” Ryndoril said with a breathless laugh. “I want – aagghh!” He yelled as the Imperial brushed the sensitive place inside of him, rubbing over the tissue gently.

Rune was having a bit of trouble holding himself back; it had been a while since he’d been with anyone this _responsive_ , and it was driving him mad. He pressed a second finger into the wood elf, groaning when Ryndoril writhed at the feeling.

A bit more begging from the wood elf prompted Rune to withdraw his fingers, coating his length in oil before positioning himself to enter the Bosmer. Rune locked eyes with Ryndoril for a moment.

“You’re alright?” Rune asked, his voice strained.

“Gods, Rune, yes,” Ryndoril breathed. _Why_ was the Imperial being so hesitant? Was he _determined_ to drive Ryndoril into madness? “I want this…so much.”

“Right then,” Rune grinned, and began to push his way inside the elf. 

“Oh, fucking hell,” Ryndoril swore, a mixture of bliss and pain enveloping him. His hands clenched tighter against the furs.

“Relax,” Rune said gently, reaching a free hand down to wrap around the Bosmer’s length. Ryndoril’s head fell back to the floor as he groaned.

“Yes,” he moaned out. “Please… _oh_ , yes.” The Imperial’s rough hand on him made the pleasure of the cock inside him all the more prevalent, making him want like he could hardly believe. It was an intense feeling, having the man enter him like this; so different from just fingers probing him. It felt more intimate, more _real_. A little painful, he admitted, but nothing unbearable, and the pleasure was fast outweighing it.

“By the Eight, Ryndoril,” Rune breathed as he finally found himself fully inside the elf.

“Rune,” Ryndoril replied, gazing up intently at the Imperial.

“I’m so glad you came back,” Rune said fervently, leaning over and kissing the wood elf desperately as he continued to stroke him.

“Yes,” was all Ryndoril could manage while the Imperial started to slide back out of him. Divines, this was bliss; it _had_ been a long time for him, but knowing that it was sweet, caring Rune inside of him, filling him and stroking him and making him feel better than he had in a very long time – it was indescribable.

It took all of Ryndoril’s self-control not to writhe any more than he already was. Everything felt so overly intense – he was very aware of practically every nerve in his body as Rune thrust his hips back and forth, the hand endlessly stroking his cock in the perfect counterpointed rhythm. Between the amount of time that had passed since he’d last done this and all the ways Rune had managed to tease him, he wasn’t going to last very long at all.

“Rune…I’m s-s-so close,” Ryndoril shuddered. “P-please – “

“Damn,” Rune muttered in awe. It really hadn’t taken much for the wood elf. But Rune himself was close, too – he’d desired the Bosmer this way for months, ever since he’d walked into the Guild with his gorgeous red hair and brilliant smile. Now that he was finally inside the all-too-enthusiastic mer…it was hard to try to hold himself back.

As Rune’s thrusts became more erratic, so did the way he was stroking Ryndoril; the wood elf was helpless with the strength of the sensations that were overwhelming him, and he let out a small cry of sheer, desperate _need_.

Rune growled with lust, and a moment later, Ryndoril was spilling over his hand, the muscles around his own cock tightening and pulling his own release from him. He painted the Bosmer’s insides with his seed as Ryndoril cried out his name in pure pleasure.

Several heartbeats later, a panting Rune slid out of Ryndoril and fell to the floor beside the trembling wood elf. Ryndoril was letting out a whimper every few breaths and couldn’t seem to stop shaking.

“You alright, friend?” Rune asked in concern, taking the Bosmer’s hand.

“Yes,” Ryndoril breathed. “Yes…I just…” He couldn’t seem to find the words to explain himself. Feeling his own release with the man inside him – feeling the Imperial _releasing_ inside him – it all was simply, somehow, _too much_.

“Bit intense the first time, yeah,” Rune nodded, and he stroked Ryndoril’s fingers gently with his own. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Thank you, Rune,” Ryndoril finally managed, his voice still choked and breathless. It truly had been an amazing experience. “That was…”

“Really good?” Rune suggested with a chuckle. Ryndoril laughed breathlessly.

“Yeah, really good,” he agreed with a rapidly-widening grin. “Gods.”

“Well, I’m glad you liked it,” Rune grinned back. “Maybe you’ll want to do it again, then.”

“With you? Definitely,” Ryndoril nodded, squeezing Rune’s hand.

*****

The next several weeks passed in a haze of Guild jobs, adventuring contracts, and stolen nights together for the Bosmer and the Imperial. Ryndoril stayed around more than he ever had before, enjoying his time with Rune; it was an amazing feeling, he thought, to have someone to count on being with. Someone he could talk to and have fun with, but also fulfill his other needs. The fact that that ‘someone’ was a handsome Imperial who had always been one of the nicest in the Guild to Ryndoril…well, that made it all the more appealing.

One afternoon, Ryndoril walked back into the Flagon earlier than he’d anticipated; he hadn’t thought to be back for another day at least from Whiterun. He waved to Vekel and a few of the senior Guild members as he walked through the tavern, then made his way through to the Cistern. He was a little disappointed when he didn’t see Rune, but he saw Niruin and Thrynn over by the archery target across the room.

“Hey, look who’s back,” Thrynn grinned at him. “Want to join us? Niruin needs to lose.” Ryndoril laughed as Niruin glared.

“Sorry, Thrynn, but you’re never going to beat a Bosmer at archery,” Ryndoril grinned back. “Rune around?” Thrynn snickered.

“Back in the training room with Sapphire,” Thrynn said.

“Great,” Ryndoril said excitedly. He didn’t know why Thrynn thought it was funny – many of the Guild would practice together on various techniques. “I’ll see you later, then.” He hurried back toward the training room, eager to surprise Rune.

Turning the corner and stepping into the room, he let out a yell, covering his eyes.

“Divines, it’s the middle of the afternoon!” Ryndoril said. “Have some decency, won’t you?” Two of the Guild members were quite naked in the room – he had caught a glimpse of Sapphire’s dark hair before he covered his eyes, along with the rest of her back.

“Yeah, like you never do this,” Sapphire snorted.

“We wait until the middle of the night,” Ryndoril argued. “Look, I was just looking for Rune – do you know where he is?”

“Right here,” Sapphire said, sounding amused. There was a heartbeat where no one spoke, and then Ryndoril lowered his hand slowly.

Sapphire had moved, no longer on top of the man she was with…and there, rapidly getting to his feet, was Rune.

Naked.

Ryndoril’s heart jumped up into his throat; he found it hard to breathe.

“Rune?” he croaked out.

“Ryndoril, I can explain – “ Rune said quickly, his face reddening.

“You – but…” Ryndoril said, hardly able to process what he was seeing.

“I take it you never told him,” Sapphire spoke up questioningly. When neither replied to her, she sighed, getting to her feet and grabbing her clothes. “I’ll just leave you two to talk it over, then.” She dressed quickly and hurried out of the room.

“I didn’t mean for you to find out like this,” Rune said apologetically. Ryndoril still couldn’t find his voice, and simply stared, open-mouthed, at the Imperial. “It’s alright, though,” Rune hurried to add. “It doesn’t change anything between us.”

“It doesn’t?” Ryndoril managed. He felt like he’d been hit by a bear while not wearing armor.

“Of course not!” Rune exclaimed, taking a step toward Ryndoril. He reached for the Bosmer’s hand, but Ryndoril yanked it away. “Listen, Ryndoril – I’m sorry. I should’ve mentioned, but there was never a good time – “

“To tell me you were through with me?” Ryndoril asked. His voice was little more than a breath, and he felt tears pricking his eyes.

“What?” Rune asked, startled. “No, not at all! Just because I get together with her sometimes doesn’t change how I feel about you!”

“How?” Ryndoril asked. He didn’t know what else to say.

“Well, you’re a man,” Rune said. “And I like men…and women too. So…you know. One of each.”

“How…how long?” Ryndoril asked. He felt as though he might simply fall apart any moment; his body might just shatter into odd pieces. It was a very strange sensation.

“A few weeks,” Rune said sheepishly. “I’m sorry – it’s just you haven’t been around all that much lately, so when we did have time together, I didn’t want to interrupt it with – “

“Right,” Ryndoril said, his voice still croaky. It hurt – everything hurt. At the same time, he felt oddly numb. He had no idea how that was possible. “I – well. Are you going to…keep…being with her?”

“Of course,” Rune replied, sounding confused. “Why wouldn’t I?”

 _Because you cared about me_ , Ryndoril wanted to reply. _Because I thought I meant something to you._

“I…I think I’ll go, then,” Ryndoril managed to say. Rune took his arm, stopping him from turning away.

“Wait, Ryndoril,” Rune said, looking anxious. “It’s – it’s okay, right? I’ll see you later?”

“No,” Ryndoril said firmly. He had a sudden feeling of panic; an urge to get away. Far away. Somewhere. Anywhere…anywhere besides here. “It’s – not okay.”

“Ryndoril,” Rune said exasperatedly, “come on, don’t be ridiculous. You want to give up a good thing because I like men and women? I thought we were having fun.”

“So did I,” Ryndoril said, and his voice broke. He had to leave. “I just…was wrong. I’ll…see you around, Rune. This…this is over.” He wrenched his arm out of the Imperial’s grasp and hurried away.

He barely saw the Cistern as he made his way across the room toward the secret exit. Thrynn called out to him, asking if he was alright, but he ignored the man – he had to get _away_. He didn’t even know where, just – away _somewhere_.

_So that was why Thrynn had snickered._

_“I take it you never told him,” Sapphire had said._

_“A few weeks,” Rune had told him._

Everyone else knew. Everyone but him knew he’d been taken in. Everyone but him knew he’d been played. Everyone but him knew that while he was falling for the Imperial, Sapphire was sleeping with him, too.

He couldn’t seem to stop trembling now. The tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as he pushed the cover back into place over the Cistern entrance. How pathetic was he, about to cry over such a thing? It wasn’t like it mattered.

It wasn’t like _he’d_ mattered.

He sank to his knees, nausea overwhelming him suddenly, and choked out a sob he hadn’t realized he needed to let loose. He became so lost in his pain that he didn’t even hear the old stone grinding above him, someone descending the stairs.

“Ryndoril?” a surprised voice asked, pulling the grate shut again. The wood elf jerked, suddenly becoming aware again, and looked up to find Etienne Rarnis, one of his Guild brothers, staring at him in concern. “What happened to you, mate? Are you alright?”

“Fine,” Ryndoril choked, quickly wiping his eyes. “I’m fine.”

“Are you hurt or something?” Etienne pressed, putting a gentle hand on Ryndoril’s shoulder.

“I – no,” Ryndoril said, shaking his head furiously. “I just – I need to go.”

“Ryndoril,” Etienne said softly, looking the wood elf in the eye in the low candlelight. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

How could he put it into words? How could he confess what had happened – how he’d been tricked, fooled, taken in? He’d been too trusting, too kind, too sure of Rune… And then he realized Etienne probably knew, too.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Ryndoril breathed, his voice strangled.

“Tell you what?” Etienne asked, looking startled. “Ryndoril, please – what’s going on?”

“About…Rune,” Ryndoril managed. A look of realization came over Etienne’s face, and Ryndoril had to look away.

“You didn’t know, did you?” Etienne guessed. Ryndoril shook his head, staring at the wall. “I’m sorry, mate. I thought you knew – I thought you were alright with it. Gods. He didn’t tell you?”

“No,” Ryndoril replied, his voice cracking again. He cursed himself – this wasn’t _him_ , he didn’t let things get to him like this! But it simply…hurt. More than he could remember being hurt in a very long time.

“Hey,” Etienne said kindly, and pulled Ryndoril into a close hug before he knew what was happening. “Hey, it’s alright, my friend.” Ryndoril felt a little better in Etienne’s arms like that; he’d always preferred the comfort of others to being alone. “I…ah…take it you’re not as okay with the arrangement as Rune expected?” Ryndoril simply shook his head, resting it on Etienne’s shoulder and trying to let himself calm down.

“I told him we were done,” Ryndoril managed, speaking into the Breton’s shoulder. “He…didn’t seem to understand.” Etienne snorted.

“Of course he didn’t,” Etienne replied, now rubbing a gentle path over Ryndoril’s shoulder. “He was fine with it, and doesn’t see why you wouldn’t be.”

“I just…I thought…” Ryndoril started, but couldn’t seem to finish.

“I know,” Etienne said, keeping his voice soothing. He truly felt bad for the Bosmer. “But…well, some of us have different preferences than others, I suppose.”

“Feel like an idiot,” Ryndoril said, shaking his head. “Should’ve known better.”

“Known better than to trust your Guild brother?” Etienne asked. “Come on, Ryndoril. It’s not _your_ fault.” The Bosmer didn’t say anything, and the Breton sighed, squeezing him a little tighter for a moment. “Come on, my friend,” Etienne said. “Let’s go have a drink.”

“Yeah,” Ryndoril said, pulling away from Etienne and taking a deep breath. “Yeah, a drink would be good. Ah...thanks, Etienne,” he added self-consciously as Etienne pulled the chain to let them back out.

“Anytime,” Etienne smiled encouragingly. He really liked the Bosmer; he was a lot of fun, and fit well with Etienne’s own sense of humor. To see him so upset made Etienne quite sad as well, and he really wanted to be there for the elf.

The two made their way up to the Bee and Barb, ordering drinks and sitting at a table in the corner.

“So how was it in Whiterun?” Etienne asked Ryndoril, clearly trying to help the Bosmer think of something else. Ryndoril gave him a small smile in thanks.

“Fine,” Ryndoril nodded. “Had a couple jobs for the Companions.”

“I still can’t understand how you’re an honorable member of the Companions, and now our Guild Second,” Etienne laughed. Ryndoril snorted.

“I don’t know that I’d go as far as honorable,” he replied. “They just…somehow believed I am.”

“Well, with that handsome face and winning smile,” Etienne teased, “I can’t blame them.” Ryndoril managed a laugh that time.

“Well, looking good does have its perks,” he replied. “Not that you’d know,” he added with a smirk.

“Hey!” Etienne protested. “Here I am, trying to be nice, and you go off with insulting my _obvious_ beauty?” 

“Alright, alright,” Ryndoril grinned. “Can’t offend a good friend, after all.” Etienne grinned back.

The two sat and talked a while longer, Ryndoril drinking far more than he typically would. Etienne noticed, but didn't comment – he knew the wood elf was just trying to get over the situation. That evening, Etienne came back from relieving himself to find Ryndoril leaning up against a wall, grinning stupidly up at a blonde-haired woman – Haelga, the local woman who practically considered herself a priestess of Dibella. Haelga was touching Ryndoril’s arm seductively, and the worst part was that Ryndoril was responding enthusiastically.

“Alright, mate, I think you’ve had enough,” Etienne said firmly, hurrying over to the two. Haelga gave him a dirty look, but he ignored her. “I think you need to get some sleep.”

“Right,” Ryndoril replied drunkenly, turning his gaze to Etienne and grinning more widely. “You’re prettier, anyway.” Etienne laughed, though he reddened a bit.

“Get your own,” Haelga hissed.

“Come on, woman,” Etienne replied, rolling his eyes. “You know he’s queer as a tin septim. Find better prey.” Ryndoril earnestly nodded his agreement, still clearly with no idea what was going on.

“Fine,” Haelga finally said, rolling her eyes and stomping away.

“She’s a pretty thing, isn’t she?” Ryndoril sighed dreamily. Etienne chuckled, shaking his head.

“I wouldn’t let you go to bed with her even if you were straight, mate,” he replied. “Listen, you want to go back to the Flagon, or stay here tonight?” Ryndoril’s face fell at the mention of the Flagon.

“Rune,” he said softly, seeming to remember all of a sudden.

“Here it is,” Etienne decided swiftly. “Come on, then.” He took Ryndoril by the arm, supporting him when he realized the mer could barely walk, and went over to the desk.

Once the room was paid for, Etienne helped Ryndoril up the stairs.

“You staying with me?” Ryndoril asked flirtatiously, leaning heavily on the Breton.

“You think I’m leaving you on your _own_ like this, pissed out of your bloody mind?” Etienne asked disbelievingly.

“Ah, Etienne,” Ryndoril sighed. “You’re such a good friend.” He slurred every word.

“Aye, well,” Etienne said, helping Ryndoril get his traveling pack off. “You damn well better be alright sharing that bed, because I’m not sleeping on the floor.”

“Taking me to bed?” Ryndoril asked, clearly enthusiastic about the idea. Etienne snorted, though he did help undo the Bosmer’s armor.

“Don’t get me wrong, love,” Etienne said, “I’d love to take you to bed. But I’d prefer you to remember the experience the next day.”

“Come on,” Ryndoril persuaded. “Handsome…lovely Breton.”

“That would mean a lot more if you hadn’t just called Haelga ‘pretty’,” Etienne replied dryly. “Lie down, now,” he added, helping the mostly-undressed elf onto the bed.

“Right,” Ryndoril sighed, looking troubled again. “Not in a relationship anymore,” he muttered, shutting his eyes as he lay down. “Don’t get to come back to sex.” The Bosmer sounded so lost and sad again that Etienne’s heart went out to him.

“You’ll be alright, Ryndoril,” Etienne murmured, squeezing the elf’s shoulder briefly. He filled a goblet from the drinking pitcher in the room and set it on the table by the bed before crawling in next to Ryndoril.

“It was nice, you know,” Ryndoril mumbled. “I thought it was nice for him, too.”

“I know,” Etienne soothed, rubbing Ryndoril’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Alone now,” Ryndoril went on, not seeming to listen. His voice was cracking again.

“You’re not alone,” Etienne said softly. “I’m here for you, Ryndoril. I promise.” The wood elf’s eyes cracked open in the dark.

“Thanks,” Ryndoril whispered. Etienne squeezed the Bosmer’s shoulder.

“Anytime, friend.”

*****

Ryndoril awoke the next morning with a groan; his head was pounding, his stomach was sick, and he felt utterly miserable. He shifted a little to try and find a position to ease his headache, and his hand brushed up against something warm. His eyes flying open, he looked over to see Etienne in bed with him, still asleep.

“Gods,” he murmured miserably. He didn’t get drunk and bring Etienne to bed, did he? He’d never forgive himself. The Breton’s eyes opened at the word, and he gave the wood elf a sympathetic smile.

“Morning, friend,” he said quietly. “How’re you feeling?”

“Lousy,” Ryndoril mumbled. “Etienne…I didn’t…we didn’t…last night…did we?”

“No,” Etienne chuckled, stretching a little. “Not that you were unwilling.” Ryndoril flushed.

“What did I do?” Ryndoril asked, mortified.

“Well, before you came on to me, you were about to go to bed with Haelga,” Etienne smirked.

“Haelga?” Ryndoril yelped, then clapped his hands to his head – speaking loudly had been a mistake.

“Take it easy,” Etienne said with a quiet laugh, rubbing the wood elf’s shoulder. “Yeah, Haelga. Stay here a minute. I’ll be right back.” Ryndoril didn’t reply, so Etienne quickly dressed and slipped out of the room.

Ryndoril lay in bed, trying to remember. He remembered walking in on Sapphire and Rune; he remembered his conversation with Rune. Etienne…his friend had been kind, sympathetic, and he remembered coming to the inn for drinks.

He did not remember flirting with Haelga, and he did _not_ remember propositioning Etienne. He felt terrible at the idea – taking advantage of the Breton man’s kindness because of how he felt over Rune.

“Here you go,” Etienne said cheerfully, returning to the room to interrupt Ryndoril’s musings. He handed the Bosmer a potion bottle. “Had a feeling Keerava might have one under the counter.” Ryndoril drank down the potion, which he recognized as a rejuvenating potion – the cure for having had too much to drink.

“Thanks,” Ryndoril nodded, feeling much better. “You know we can’t steal from her while she knows we stayed,” he added, reminding the Breton.

“I know,” Etienne winked. “I left coin in its place.” He sat down on the edge of the bed while Ryndoril sat up, rubbing his face. “How are you doing?” Etienne asked softly.

“I’m alright,” Ryndoril sighed. “Thank you, Etienne. And…for whatever happened last night…I’m so sorry.”

“Nah,” Etienne said, patting Ryndoril’s knee. “You were drunk enough you considered going to bed with a woman…I think I can forgive a bit of a come-on.”

“Gods,” Ryndoril groaned, shaking his head. “Just…sorry.”

“Stop,” Etienne said with a small smile. “It’s alright. You…had a rough day.”

“I guess I’ve got to go talk to him properly,” Ryndoril said glumly.

“Probably,” Etienne nodded. “I really don’t think he _meant_ to hurt you, you know.”

“I...guess so,” Ryndoril said. “Just…gods, I feel like an idiot.”

“You can hardly be blamed for him not telling you,” Etienne said fairly.

“Not just that,” Ryndoril said, shaking his head. “Losing it. Coming onto you.”

“Hey, it’s not like I minded,” Etienne grinned, winking at the Bosmer. Ryndoril glanced up at him, surprised.

“Don’t tease me,” Ryndoril pleaded.

“I’m not,” Etienne said seriously. “You _are_ a damn good-looking elf, and you’re one hell of a lot of fun. I told you last night, though you don’t remember – I’ve nothing against taking you to bed, you know.” Ryndoril stared at him for a moment.

“Etienne – I…” he was unsure how exactly to reply. He quite liked the idea, he had to admit – he’d always found Etienne attractive, and he was a lot of fun. But…

“Look, I understand,” Etienne said with a smile. He took Ryndoril’s hand and squeezed the Bosmer’s fingers reassuringly. “You just lost what you had with Rune, and you’re feeling like hell. I get it. I’m not trying to push something, Ryndoril – I’m just being honest. I’m not the type for a relationship, myself – but I’d be crazy to not want to bed you.”

“Awfully open, aren’t you?” Ryndoril asked, a bit surprised by the Breton’s frankness.

“You don’t often get anything you want if you’re never honest about it,” Etienne shrugged. “In any case, right now you just needed a friend – and I’m happy to be that, you know.” Before Ryndoril could stop himself, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the Breton’s.

“I – sorry,” Ryndoril murmured a moment later after they pulled apart. “I just…”

“Are a damn good kisser?” Etienne winked. “Don’t apologize for that. Might want to do something about that breath, though,” he added teasingly. Ryndoril managed a short laugh.

“Thanks, my friend,” Ryndoril said sincerely. “I really appreciate everything you did for me. Not least of all, keeping me from Haelga,” he added, wrinkling his nose.

“I wouldn’t be much of a friend if I let that happen,” Etienne laughed. “Really though – you’re welcome. Anytime, you know.” Feeling better than he would if he’d woken up alone, Ryndoril got dressed and prepared himself to go talk to Rune. Maybe he _would_ be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> A bit sad, but Etienne tried to make it better, right? Poor Ryn. At least he's got Ondolemar now :D I hope you enjoy this "prequel", shall we say. It doesn't exactly fit in the "Ryndoril and Ondolemar" tag, but it's part of his story so I left it here.  
> **I also would like to note that Rune's view of bisexuality in this story is entirely his own; I do not personally believe all bisexuals are promiscuous or would cheat. Finally, poly relationships are great, and I don't mean this story to slam them - they're just not for everyone, and it's usually best if all involved are aware of the situation ;) Thanks for understanding!


End file.
